


Bath Time

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Breasts, Ejaculate, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: D.va and Lucio share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 12





	Bath Time

D.va lay asleep on her couch, an open bag of chips on her stomach and controller in hand. A video game plays on the T.V and 'You Lose!' is permanently on the screen. Outside, someone knocks on the door multiple times before trying the door handle. Lucio barged in and surveyed his surroundings. It was pitch black except for the light from the T.V and D.va was laying there on the couch. He leaned over her and poked her in the face.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

D.va forces her eyes open, "Ugh, God. Lucio? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping here remember?"

D.va thought for a moment before coming to the realization, "Ohhh, right."

"So where am I sleeping? Your place seems pretty small."

"Yeah there's only the one bed but I have a sleeping bag for you." D.va got up to grab the sleeping bag. "You don't mind right?"

"It's fine, thank you for letting me stay here again."

"No problem."

"So do you mind if I have a bath? I need to relax before bed."

"Of course, bathroom's over there." D.va points to the bathroom door and pulls the sleeping bag out of the cupboard. Lucio closes the door behind him and proceeds to undress and run the bath. He tapped his foot and stared at himself in the mirror until the bath was run. Stepping into the perfectly warm bath, Lucio lowers himself into the water and sighs as his body adjusts to the temperature. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he relaxed in the bath. The sound of the bathroom door opening broke him from his relaxation. D.va stepped into the room and Lucio quickly covered up his penis.

"Ah! Hana what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I just realized I should take a bath too is all, and I don't want the water bill to be too high so I thought I'd bath with you." D.va took off her shirt, revealing her sports bra which quickly followed to display her small but perky boobs. Her pants and Panties were next which were hiding a smooth, clean shaven pussy. Lucio stared in shock and wondered why she was doing this. Under his hands his dick began to prick up but D.va ignored this. She climbed into the bath, laying on Lucio's body. His dick pressed against her back and her head rested on his chest.

"Uh, you just gonna lie there?" Lucio asked.

"Well what did you think I was gonna do?" D.va shuffled up so her butt touched his dick. She grinded against it and shot him a seductive look over her shoulder. Lucio groaned as his shaft slipped between her butt cheeks, enveloping him in warmth. D.va leaned her head back so the two could kiss and Lucio took her boobs into his hands. D.va gasped into his mouth when his finger touched her sensitive nipples. On one breast he rubbed her nipple and on the other he squeezed. D.va broke away from the kiss and pulled Lucio's dick up between her thighs. She continued to grind it against her pussy and moaned as it rubbed over her clit. D.va's surprisingly thick thighs turned out to be too much for Lucio to handle. The softness and warmth caused him to climax, shooting cum all over D.va's lap.

"Ah fuck, damn Hana. Fuck that's good."

"You're not done yet are you?" D.va washed the cum off her thighs and Lucio's dick then turned around. She squatted above Lucio with a desperate expression on her face. She rubbed Lucio's tip against her pussy, hesitating to put it in.

"Are you okay?" Lucio asked.

"Um, yeah its just... Well its just that I'm still a virgin and you're pretty big so..." D.va pauses.

"If you don't want to do this well that's o-"

"No!" she yelled, "I-I'm sorry, I really want to do this i'm just nervous."

"Well go slow and don't put too much in. Just ease into it." Lucio assured her.

D.va, with the help of Lucio's reassuring words, built up the courage to out it in. She lowered herself gently onto Lucio's dick, tensing up as she goes down. Blood starts to drip out of her vagina from her torn hymen and she whimpers. Despite the pain she feels, she keeps going.

"Uh, Hana, you don't have to go that deep." Lucio said. D.va ignored him though, pushing through the pain and and blood until she fits Lucio's whole dick inside her pussy. She makes a noise that is part pleasure, part pain and holds onto Lucio's shoulders for support.

"Oh fuck, I did it." she gasped. She shuffled slightly and gasped.

"Are you okay? Do you need to get off?" Lucio asked her.

"N-no I just... It's fine, it feels really good." D.va lifts her hips to drop back down again but moans out loud from the pleasure of Lucio's dick against the walls of her vagina. She does her best to ride him, eventually getting into a rhythm of bouncing up and down. Lucio interlaced his fingers with D.va's and they kiss again. This one is longer and more passionate and the sex slows down while they do. D.va's moans begin to pick up as she approaches orgasm.

"Ah - Lucio, I'm gonna - Ah - f-fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum!" D.va yelled out. Lucio responded by thrusting more into D.va's hips while the girl screamed in pleasure. She kept fucking through her orgasm and now Lucio was getting close too.

"Ah fuck Hana, I can't hold back much longer."

"D-don't cum inside me, I'm not on birth control." D.va, finally down from her high, removed herself from Lucio's shaft. She took it into her grip and began stroking it, which soon enough resulted in Lucio cumming on D.va's hand. The water was stained with blood and cum so after a minute of relaxation the two got out of the bath and dried off.

"Wow, that was amazing." Lucio said.

"Yeah." D.va responded, "I'm glad you were my first Lucio."

The two looked at each other and kissed for a moment before getting themselves dressed. Lucio left the bathroom and looked into the living room. He didn't see the sleeping bag anywhere.

"Hey, where did you put the sleeping bag?" he called into the bathroom.

"Oh, I was thinking you could just sleep with me. My bed's small but I'm sure you'll fit." D.va said as she walked between the bathroom and her room. Lucio smiled and followed her in. She wasn't kidding, her bed looks like it barely holds her.

"Are you sure we'll both fit?" Lucio asks.

"We'll just have to get close, that's all." D.va winks at him.

Well, guess there's no harm in trying.


End file.
